The invention relates to thiazolylidene-oxopropionitrile salts, insecticidal compositions containing these salts and process for making same.
Thiazolyl cinnamic acid nitriles with insecticidal activity have been disclosed in German published application No. 2,703,542. The action of these compounds, however, is not always adequate.
Likewise, compositions of a different chemical structure, but having similar activity are, for instance, phosphoric acid esters (West German Pat. No. 814,152), chlorinated hydrocarbons (West German Pat. No. 1,015,797), carbamates (U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,478) and pyrethroids (Belgian Pat. No. 857,859). These agents have usually a broad range of activity.
The object of the present invention is rather the development of an insecticide which has a narrow spectrum of activity and can be used successfully for controlling specific insects.